Sherlock Holmes mp3Challenge
by sininen-sukkamehu
Summary: 23 tarinanpätkää, kirjoitettu musiikin tahtiin.


1. Leona Lewis - Bleeding Love H n ei huomaa t t . Toivottavasti. Voi kunpa h n ei huomaisi, kunpa h nen l pitunkeva katseensa ei n kisi kuinka seuraan h nen jokaista askeltaan, jokaista liikett n, kuinka kuuntelen h nen jokaista sanaansa kuin ne olisivat maailman rakkaimpia. Ovat ne. Joka ikinen tavu joka p see noilta t ydellisilt huulilta v nt syd meni solmuun ja p st perhoset vatsaani. Jokainen katse jonka h n suo minulle, vain minulle, on uskomaton. Syd meni on niin t ynn piilotettua rakkautta, ett pelk n sen joku p iv repe v n, paljastavan todelliset tunteeni h nelle. H nelle, jonka mieli ei kaipaa t m ntapaisia h iri it . H n ei ymm rt isi. H nen ei tarvitse, sill pid n n m tunteet visusti piilossa hautaani asti.

2. Rocky Horror Picture Show - Science Fiction, Double Feature He istuivat olohuoneessa, katsoivat televisiota tylsistynein . T ll hetkell ruudussa py ri jokin -luokan raina jossa oli transvestiitteja, sci-fi ja lihamureke-niminen laulajamies. Sherlock huokaisi ja menetti mielenkiintonsa elokuvaan kun korsettipukuinen afromies lauloi kultahousuiselle bodarille kuinka t st tulisi mies viikon kuluessa. John hym hti k mpp kaverinsa reaktiolle ja vilkaisi sivulleen, rypist en kulmiaan. Jos Sherlockin mielenkiinto elokuvaan on mennyt, t m alkaisi tuhoisaksi. Eik Johnilla olisi varaa ostaa en yht n uutta villapaitaa tuhoutuneiden tilalle. Aivan kuin pidemmm ll miehell olisi ollut tavoitteena sy vytt jokainen vaaleatukkaisen miehen neule olemattomiin. Mutta eih n se voinut olla niin, eih n? Vahinkoja sattui kaikille. Toisille useammin kuin toisille, varsinkin villapaitojen l heisyydess .

3. Sweeney Todd - Green Finch, Linnet Bird "Lintuja?"  
>Watson l hti astuessaan vastaanottohuoneeseensa. Holmes virnisti omituiseen tapaansa, pidellen lintuh kki toisessa k dess n.<br>"Kanarialintuja, rakas Watson."  
>"Kyll min sen n in. Mutta miksi?"<br>"N in aikoina kun kaasuputkia asennetaan asuntoihin, ovat kanarialinnut paikallaan. Huomaat heti jos kaasu on p ssyt vuotamaan putkista, linnut tuupertuvat ensin."  
>Yksityisetsiv selitti innokkaana. Watson tyytyi py ritt m n p t n ja huokaamaan.<p>

4. Sherlock Holmes OST - Is it poison, Nanny?  
>Tee oli myrkytetty, Watson ajatteli tuntiessaan otteensa herpaantuvan posliinisesta kupista. H nen silm luomensa tuntuivat raskailta ja h nen vasen k tens retkahti hervottomana sivulle, l hett en teekupin lattialle r s hdyksen saattelemana. Moriarty. H n oli t m n takana. Oli pakko p st pois. Pakko. T ytyi varoittaa Holmesia. Kuinka h n olikaan n in typer , Watson s tti itse n, nieleskellen vaivalloisesti. Vanha professori yliopistosta muka. Ei ihme ettei h n ollut muistanut t t .<p>

5. Sweeney Todd - the Ballad of Sweeney Todd Moran katsoi kun h nen ty nantajansa laittautui valmiiksi suuren puukehyksisen peilin edess . Moitteettomasti napitettu liivi, musta, laadukas takki ja punaisella silkill vuorattu viitta oikoutuivat paikoilleen luisevien sormien avustuksella. Kuinka Moriarty saattoikaan olla n in rauhallinen, sit Moran ei k sitt nyt. H n oli hermostunut, mets st j nsielustaan huolimatta, tiet en ett Sherlock Holmes oli heid n j ljill n. Ja paljon l hemp n kuin oli suotavaa. Mutta Moriartylla oli ss hihassa. ss nimelt Moran. Tohtori Watson ei mahtaisi mit n.

6. MJ - Billie Jean "En ole h nen treffiseuransa."  
>T m taisi olla t n n jo ainakin kuudes kerta kun John Watson kuuli itsens sanovan n in. H n tunsi itsens hieman rtyneeksi. Miksi kaikki olettivat heid n olevan pari? H nell ei ollut mink nlaisia suuntauksia miehiin. Sherlock Holmes oli mit ilmeisemmin aseksuaali ja mies. T ysin Johnin mieltymyksien ulkopuolella. Sit paitsi t m mies oli liian pitk ja laiha. Ja mies. Ja John piti vaaleaverik ist . Naisista. Ei miehist . Vaikka toisaalta, olihan Sherlock omalla tavallaan vieh tt v . Hyvin vieh tt v . Korkeat poskip t, villit kiharat, vaaleat, miltei pist v nsiniset silm t ja kalpea iho. Mutta Sherlock oli mies, John muistutti itse n. H n on mies ja min olen hetero. Kapeat, pitk t sormet, hyv vaatemaku, joskin hieman liian yl luokkainen aksentti. Ja mik ni. Upea, matala ni. Miehen ni, John muistutti itse n j lleen kerran. Sherlock Holmes oli mies ja John Watson oli hetero.<p>

7. Sweeney Todd - No place like London "Ei ole samanlaista paikkaa kuin Lontoo."  
>Joku Johnin vieress huokasi onnellisen kuuloisena. John ei kohottanut katsettaan, tuijotteli edelleen vain merelle p in mit nn kem tt min silmin. Ei sellaista paikkaa kuin Lontoo. H n ei odottanut p sev ns takaisin kotimaahansa. Lontoo tarkoitti ty paikan etsimist , Harryn n kemist , paluuta arkeen. H n ei uskonut voivansa sopeutua rutiineihin, jota arki h nelle tarjosi. Ty t yhdeks st viiteen, kotiin, telemisio auki ja jotakin ruokaa j kaapista. Rutiinit eiv t olleet h nt varten. Joskus kauan sitten, silt h nest tuntui nyt, h n oli asustellut opiskelijatoverinsa sohvalla joitain viikkoja. James, koulun kesken j tt nyt opiskelutoveri, oli k ynyt t iss kuusi p iv viikossa, l htenyt ennen yhdeks ja palannut kuuden aikoja iltap iv ll . John oli n m viikot viett nyt l hinn samoten Lontoon katuja ja v ltellen isosisarensa yhteydenottoja. Harry halusi vain rahaa. Rahaa, jotta voisi juoda itsens humalaan ja vihata maailmaa, k pertyen itseens . Sit h n itsekin teki, John huomasi. K pertyi itseens .<p>

8. Metallica - Enter Sandman Holmes lojui olohuoneen sohvalla ja tuijotti kattoon h m r ss huoneessa. H n ei voinut nukkua. H n ei saanut nukkua. H nen mielens ei antanut. Mieli hyrr si lakkaamatta, kertasi p iv n tapahtumia ja kiinnitti huomiota kaikkeen mihin ensimm isell ja toisella kerralla ei kiinnitt nyt. Rouva Hudson oli ostanut leip t n n eri leipomosta, h n huomioi. Keitti ss oli ollut erilaisen leiv n tuoksu. Lis ksi kynnysmattoon oli tarttunut punertavaa hiekkaa, joka tarkoitti vuokraem nn n k velleen Bayswaterin suuntaan p in, t ysin eri suuntaan kuin miss vakioleipomo sijaitsi. Watsonin ty p iv oli ollut raskas, yksi potilas oli parantumattomasti sairas, sen n ki Watsonin suupielist ja silm kulmista. Lis ksi h n ei ollut saanut itselleen kyyti takaisin Baker Streetille k ydess n viimeisen potilaansa luona ja oli joutunut k velem n koko matkan, vammautunut jalka protestoiden joka askeleella.

9. Voltaire - Goodnight Demon Slayer Watson n ki kynttil nvaloa olohuoneen ovenraosta ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Holmes oli hereill , se ei h nt ihmetytt nyt. Mutta yleens kun t m oli hereill , h n piti sellaista meteli ettei talossa nukkunut kukaan muukaan.  
>"Holmes?"<br>Watson asteli y vaatteissaan olohuoneeseen ja katsoi yst v ns , joka makasi sohvalla, k sivarsi silmiens peittoja ja kiristeli hampaitaan.  
>"Holmes? Oletko kunnossa?"<br>Vastaus, jonka Watson sai, oli niin hiljainen ettei h n kuullut sit . Sen sijaan h n luki sen kalpean miehen huulilta.  
>"En pysty nukkumaan."<br>Holmes ei saanut unta. Watson huokaisi. T st tulisi pitk y . Paljon keskustelemista. H n suuntasi keitti n p in. Tee ratkaisisi kaiken, ennemmin tai my hemmin. Ja ehk se rauhoittaisi levottoman mielen.

10. Starship - Get Back Up "Nyt lakkaat makaamasta lattialla ja nouset yl s!"  
>John h tisteli yst v ns , joka lojui surkean n k isen huoneensa lattialla, pyjama p ll ja hiukset sotkussa.<br>"Pue p lle, mene ulos, kiusaa Andersonia, mit tahansa kunhan nouset siit ja lakkaat n ytt m st tylsistyneelt ."  
>Siniset silm t siirtyiv t katsomaan ryhdikk sti seisovaa miest .<br>"N yt n tylsistyneelt koska olen tylsistynyt."

11. Nightmare Before Christmas - Poor Jack "Mit olenkaan tehnyt?"  
>Holmes mutisi itsekseen huoneensa k tk iss . Watson oli loukkaantunut. Onneksi sent n vain liev sti, sill muuten Holmes olisi tappanut ampujan paljain k sin. T m mit t n rikollinen oli haavoittanut h nen Boswelliaan, h nen sielunsa toista puolta. Luojan kiitos, Watson oli suhtautunut alkuj rkytyksen j lkeen asiaan rauhoittavasti, eik Holmesin tarvinnut toteuttaa uhkaustaan v nt ep onnisen miehen niskoja nurin.<p>

12. Corpse Bride - According to Plan Kaikki meni suunnitelmien mukaan, Moriarty ajatteli ja hieroi luisevia k si n yhteen. H n oli l hett nyt muutaman alaisensa nitist m n sen rsytt v n hy nteisen, Holmesin ja Sebastian Moran oli noutamassa erikoisvalmisteista kiv ri n asesep lt . Kyll , kaikki meni suunnitelmien mukaan, kunhan se raivostuttava salapoliisi olisi poissa laskuista. T m n kumppanista ei ollut uhkaa, tohtori Watson oli vaaraton. Ja jos h n osoittautuisi h iri ksi, no, Moran tiesi miss herra ja rouva Watson asuivat. Moraniin pystyi luottamaan n iss asioissa.

13. Darren Criss - I still Think Pienet asiat tekiv t h net onnelliseksi. Kuten tee, joka oli juuri h nen makuunsa. Kuten se, ett h n tuli kotiin ja avasi j kaapin, huomaten ett Sherlock oli k ynyt kaupassa ja tuonut maitoa. Ja ettei j kaapissa ollut mit n sinne kuulumatonta kuten irtop it tai veripulloja. Onnelliseksi h n tunsi itsens my s silloin kun h n k mpi s nkyyns illalla ja her si aamulla, ilman keskeytyksi , r j hdyksi tai valittavaa viulua. Mutta kaikkein onnellisin h n tunsi olevansa silloin, kun h n istui olohuoneessa, omassa tuolissaan, teemuki k dess n ja kuunteli huonetoverinsa selostusta viimeisimm st tapauksesta ja kun t m selvensi yksityiskohtia, jotka olivat kaikilta muilta menneet ohi. Se uninen ja kotoisa tunnelma oli parasta mit John tiesi, sill t m koti tuntui kodilta. T m koti oli ensimm inen, joka sai h net tuntemaan ett h n oli oikeasti kotona.

14. Code Monkey Jim virnisti itsekseen. T ydest meni. Sherlock Holmes ei ollut n hnyt h nen l vitseen. H n oli vain IT-tuen Jim, kaappihomo ja t ysin vaaraton v ssykk , joka oli j tt nyt ovelasti puhelinnumeronsa sosiopaatin viereen. Jim puoliksi toivoi Sherlockin soittavan h nelle. Ei sill ett h n olisi toivonut Sherlockin tyk styneen h neen. Ei suinkaan. Sherlock Holmes oli tehty rikottavaksi tuhannella tavalla jotta h net voisi korjata ehe ksi. Ja rikkoa uudestaan.

15. La Roux - Bulletproof T ll kertaa h nt ei satutettaisi. T ll kertaa h n ei rakastuisi v r n ihmiseen. Ei, ne ajat olivat ohi. H n halusi vain rauhallisen el m n, hiljaisuutta ja rauhaa, ty paikan ja ehk koiran. Hiljaisen koiran, sellaisen kiltin. Ei en seurustelukumppaneita jotka repiv t draamaa tyhj st , oikkuilivat ja m k ttiv t. Ei, h n etsisi asunnon (jonka joutuisi jakamaan n in pienell p omalla, valitettavasti) ja asuisi siell erakkona el m ns loppuun asti. Tai jotain sinne p in. N m olivat h nen ajatuksensa noin viisi minuuttia sitten. Juuri ennen kuin h n tapasi Sherlock Holmesin.

16. Hugh Laurie - You can't always get what you want "Aina ei saa mit haluaa"  
>John ajatteli v syneen . H n olisi vain halunnut tulla rauhalliseen kotiin, sy d jotakin pient , k yd suihkussa ja ry mi peiton alle. H nen olkap t n s rki ja p iv oli ollut kamala t h n asti. Eik se voinut kuin huonontua, sill h n n ki tumman, paksun savun tupruavan asuintoverinsa huoneen oven alta. Vet en syv n henke , entinen armeijal k ri koputti oveen.<br>"Sherlock?"  
>"Ei nyt, on kiire."<br>Kuului tyly vastaus oven toiselta puolelta. Selv , Sherlockillakin oli huono p iv , John ajatteli ja jatkoi matkaansa tasan kaksi askelta, ennen kuin kuuli yskint asuintoverinsa huoneesta. T m oli varmasti tukehtumassa tuohon kamalaan savuun, h n mietti h diss n, k ntyi ja potkaisi oven auki. Se ei ollut lukossa. Sherlock k nn hti rtyneen ovelle p in, venytellen toisella k dell n purukumiaan hampaittensa v liss .

17. Stephen Lynch - It's your wedding day H n oli bestman. Sormus oli h nen frakkinsa taskussa, tukka kammattu tavallista huolellisemmin ja olo ep mukava. Holmes katsoi yst v ns , joka hypisteli hermostuneena takkinsa kaulusta. John Watson oli menossa naimisiin tunnin sis n ja t m n piti olla h nen onnellisin p iv ns . Piti. Siltik n h n ei n ytt nyt maailman onnellisimmalta miehelt . Ja Holmes tiesi miksi. Holmes tiesi miksei Watson katsonut yst v ns p in. Kumpikaan heist ei ollut sanonut asiasta mit n, kumpikaan ei ottanut tunteitaan puheeksi, mutta silti molemmat tiesiv t toistensa tunteista. Vai tiesiv tk ? Holmes h tk hti killist ajatustaan. Ent jos Watson ei ollutkaan tulkinnut h nen eleit n oikein? Siksik he eiv t olleet avanneet keskustelua? Eik Watson tiennyt h nen tunteistaan? "John? On aika menn ."  
>Joku Watsonin entinen armeijatoveri huomautti ovenraosta. Watson ny kk si lyhyesti ja n ytti hivenen pahoinvoivalta hermostuneisuutensa alla. Holmes odotti kunnes h nen l k rins , h nen paras yst v ns , oli ovensuussa, selk h neen p in.<br>"Olen aina v litt nyt sinusta, rakas Watson."

18. Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag Teinin tuli tehty typeri asioita, John mietti itsekseen. H n selasi facebookin kautta yst viens kuvia ajalta jolloin h n oli ollut viel villi ja vapaa. Useissa kuvissa h nell oli olutt lkki k dess , useammassa kuvassa kun h n halusi my nt . Heill kaikilla n ytti olevan hauskaa n iss kuvissa. Teinin sit tuli tehty typeryyksi , kuten poltettua roskakoreja, murtauduttua ties minne, viety jonkun vanhempien viinat ja ties mit muuta. Kaikki teinit olivat sellaisia.  
>Tai ehkeiv t kaikki. Jostain syyst John ei osannut kuvitella Sherlockia sellaiseksi. Sherlock oli varmaankin ollut sellainen lukutoukka, omistautunut kirjoilleen ja hulluille kokeilleen, omassa h m r ss huoneessaan.<p>

19. Corpse Bride - Piano Duet Lestrade katsoi Holmesia ja Watsonia, jotka olivat syventyneet keskustelemaan jostakin matalalla nell . Junan kolina peitti keskustelun alleen ja tarkastaja huokaisi itsekseen. H n oli aina ulkopuolinen. Holmesilla oli Watson, Blackwoodilla Coward, h nell ei ollut ket n. Paitsi Clarkie.

20. Wicked - Defying Gravity "Toivottavasti olet tyytyv inen, Holmes."  
>"Toivottavasti sin olet, t m h n on sinun vikasi."<br>Holmesin vastaus kiehutti minun jo ennest n vihaista mielt ni. Tiesin ett h n oli oikeassa, ett t m oli minun syyni, mutta h nen koko olemuksensa oli niin... en osaa selitt t t , mutta sill hetkell tuntui ett olisin voinut tarttua parhaan yst v ni kurkkuun kiinni kaksin k sin. Mik ei olisi viisasta, sill h n osaa puolustautua huomattavasti paremmin kuin min .  
>"Minun vikani on se, ett me molemmat kuolemme t nne kellariin, jonka ovi on muurattu umpeen. Se ett kuolemmeko n lk n, tukehdummeko vai tapammeko toisemme, on aivan sinusta kiinni."<br>Sihisin hampaitteni v list ja k nsin selk ni Holmesille. Tai ainakin oletin tekev ni niin. Kellari oli niin pime etten n hnyt eroa sen v lill , olivatko silm ni auki vai kiinni. Kuulin vaatteen kahahduksen ja tunsin kuinka k sivarrelleni laskeutui tuttu k mmen.  
>"Watson."<br>Matala, anteeksipyyt v ni.  
>"Puhuin taas ohi suuni. Ei t m ole sinun syysi."<br>"Eik ? Min paljastin piilopaikkamme heille ja nyt olemme t ss , kiitos minun."  
>Sanoin ravistaessani k den pois k sivarreltani. Lohdutuksen sanat eiv t t ss auttaneet.<p>

21. Jeff Buckley - Hallelujah Holmes kuljetti hajamielisen n k isen sormeaan takanreunustaa edestakaisin. H n oli tasapainottanut piippunsa suupieleens , tuijotteli jonnekin kaukaisuuteen ja kuunteli hiljaisuutta. Hiljaisuutta, joka koostui rouva Hudsonin tiskaamisesta, Watsonin kyn n rapinasta muistilehti t vasten ja Baker Streetin jatkuvasta liikenteest . Holmes p l ytti tupakansavua suustaan ja rypisti otsaansa. T llaiset p iv t olivat pahimpia. Tuntui koko ajan kuin tapaus voisi tipahtaa taivaalta niskaan, siksi kannatti pysy kotona. Mutta jos mit n erikoista ei tapahtuisikaan? Sitten olisi yksi p iv haaskattu vain odottamalla. Montako p iv h n oli jo haaskannut n in? H n k nn hti katsomaan Watsonia, joka raapusti keskittyneesti muistikirjaansa.  
>"Watson?"<br>"Hm?"  
>Kuului vastaus ja lempe t kasvot k ntyiv t katsomaan levotonta sielua takan edess . Holmes otti piippunsa suustaan ja py ritteli sit sormissaan.<br>"Ymm rsin juuri ett kaikki vanhenevat. Min kin vanhenen ja kuolen aikanani. Toivottavasti luoja suo minulle el kep iv t mehil isteni seurassa ennen sit . Ja sinun seurassasi, Watson."

22. the Damned - Nasty Veri tykytti h nen korvissaan. Maisemat vilisiv t silmien ohi kun h n juoksi, tavoittaen edell n juoksevaa miest metri metrilt . Hengitt minen oli tukalaa, h n ei ollut tottunut juoksemaan n in pitki matkoja -t st vasemmalle- kerralla ja h nen t m nhetkiset vaatteensa eiv t todellakaan soveltuneet takaa-ajamiseen. Takki lepatti h nen takanaan, ymp rill n kuin viitta. -Kompastuminen, melkein. K dell tukea maasta- Sainpas sinut, h n ajatteli virnist en ja heitt ytyi eteenp in.

23. Pomplamoose - If you need some lovin'  
>"Ei ole rahaa."<br>John huikkasi katkerasti keitti n vastaukseksi Sherlockin ruokavaatimuksiin. Eik h n halunnut juuri nyt keskustella mist n. H n ei ollut sellaisella tuulella ett olisi jaksanut p nkitt yst v ns jo ennest n j ttim ist egoa yht n enemp . H n oli pahalla p ll , yksin inen ja kaipasi l heisyytt . Halauskin auttaisi. Mutta hah, oli turha odottaa Sherlockilta empatiaa, h n mietti hampaitaan kiristellen, l htiess n nousemaan portaita yl s, omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. H net pys ytti pari k si , jotka kiertyiv t h nen vy r t ns ymp ri ja John tunsi jonkun nojaavan h nen selk ns .  
>" l m k t en ."<br>Kuului mutina h nen niskansa seutuvilta. John ei yritt nyt pakoon n ilt k sivarsilta.  
> <p>


End file.
